Квинтэссенция
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Что такое магия, Гаюс? /What is magic, Gaius? Перевод с английскго /Translated from English 'Quintessence' by aleathiel


Название: Квинтэссенция (Quintessence)

Автор: aleathiel

Оригинал здесь: . #cutid1

Переводчик: Тёмная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин

Рейтинг: G

Саммари: Что такое магия, Гаюс?

- Что такое магия, Гаюс? - спросил он однажды вечером, когда они сидели, отмеряя ингредиенты для тинктуры.

Гаюс приказал ему уняться одним из тех взглядов, в которых смешивались предупреждение, понимание и усталость.

- Мир разделён на четыре элемента, как тебе известно, - сказал Гаюс после долгого молчания, когда Мерлин уже думал, что его вопрос останется без ответа. – Земля, Воздух, Огонь и Вода.

- Мы уже воспользовались этим, чтобы победить Афанка, - вставил Мерлин.

- Да, - ответил Гаюс тоном, дающим понять: если Мерлин перебьёт ещё раз, не узнает то, что хотел. Так что, по размышлении, Мерлин решил помолчать.

- Магия – пятый элемент, - сказал ему Гаюс. – Основа всего, клей, скрепляющий остальные четыре элемента, нити, соединяющие мир в единое целое. Это субстанция, пронизывающая всё, поток, заполняющий разрывы, в которых иначе не было бы совсем ничего. То, из чего все мы созданы.

Но некоторые из нас, - Гаюс поднял бровь, указывая на Мерлина, - в большей мере, чем другие. И это даёт таким людям куда больше силы, чем прочим. Она благословение и проклятие. Она может быть великим благом или великим злом, в зависимости от обладателя.

Она должна использоваться с большой осторожностью, с предусмотрительностью и всегда только к добру.

Ты понимаешь?

Мерлин стоял на склоне холма, высоко над Камелотом. Отсюда он мог видеть не более чем верхушки башен, но знал, что и его здесь никто не увидит.

Вокруг него земли дышали покоем. Было раннее лето, слишком поздно для посевной, слишком рано для урожая. Леса, ещё нежно-зелёные, гудели жизнью, и солнце после многодневных дождей наполняло Мерлина тёплым счастьем.

Сегодня был хороший день.

Он скинул сапоги, крутанулся на пятках, раскинув руки – последний раз проверяя, что вокруг никого, - а потом откинул голову и раскрылся, позволяя бурлящей под кожей магии струиться наружу.

После стычки с Нимуэ, после неожиданного всплеска силы, у него было ощущение, будто нечто внутри него лопнуло, некие двери открылись, он мог чувствовать вихри магии, рвущиеся на свободу.

И он понял, что не нуждается в заклинаниях. Что слова заклинаний были всего лишь призмами, фокусирующими силу, воронками, направлявшими потоки магии. В них не было никакой необходимости. Всё, что ему было нужно, - сосредоточиться.

Он открыл себя миру, чувствуя солнце на лице и руках, траву под босыми ступнями. Он распахнулся, словно лепестки весеннего цветка, брызнул в стороны, как первые лучи солнца на рассвете. Он погрузил корешки силы в сырую землю, он отпустил клубы магии высоко в пробуждающееся небо.

Он чувствовал, как в земле бьётся жизнь, как воздух многозначительно гудит, миллионом звуков, и мог слышать каждый из них. Он мог чувствовать взмахи листьев под ветром, рябь на воде ручья, о существовании которого едва ли знал до этой минуты.

Он мог видеть острыми глазами ястреба и слышать ушами полевой мыши, на которую тот охотился.

Всё было взаимосвязано.

Он прикрыл глаза, потому что не нуждался в них больше, чтобы видеть.

В той стороне, где был город, он мог чувствовать людей, все были поглощены ежедневными заботами. Он мог чувствовать их желания, их нужды, их надежды и опасения, сложную путаницу, гудевшую в его нервах, будто за этим холмом обитал бурлящий рой трудолюбивых пчёл.

Не понимая, что он делает, или как же он это делает, Мерлин последовал вдоль этих нитей, разделяя людей.

Гаюс, в своей лаборатории, волновался. Кухарка с малышом снова приболела. Глубже Мерлин почувствовал уверенность и удовлетворение, мягкое жёлтое урчание, неотличимое от мурлыканья кошки.

Гвен была в покоях Морганы, стояла позади кресла и расчёсывала ей волосы. Мерлин услышал щебет шутливого разговора, хотя не мог разобрать слов, чувствуя только мягкое розовое сияние их взаимной нежности, окутывающей их защитным коконом.

Утер был за рабочим столом, трудился над какими-то законами. Мерлин чувствовал усталость и лёгкое раздражение. Глубже этого он чувствовал любовь. Волны и волны любви, глубокого, тёплого красного цвета, перекатывались, расходились кругами от короля по всему королевству. Были у них и точки сосредоточения: больше всего Артур, но также Гаюс и Моргана, и под этим текла обволакивающая, заботливая любовь, которую король сберёг для своих подданных, и резкое, не терпящее возражений желание защитить их от бед.

Мерлин едва не потерял соединённость, так поражён был этим открытием. И вдруг понял, что, возможно, зашёл слишком далеко.

В конце концов он последовал за нитью Артура, за нитью, которая, как он заметил, ярко сияла в переплетении жизней. Было неудивительно обнаружить, что принц Артур сердится и разыскивает своего слугу. Глубже гудели глубоко лиловая струна беспокойства и тёмно-оранжевый узел любопытства.

Но ещё глубже, устойчивая и постоянная, неразрывно перекрученная с раздражением Артура на Мерлина, текла богатая золотая жила, которая гудела и переливалась, проходя сквозь все мысли. И, уловив эту эмоцию, сильную, уверенную и несомненную, Мерлин наполнился теплом ответного чувства.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он открыл глаза. Мир вокруг выглядел совершенно таким же. Он поднёс руку к лицу, почти ожидая, что весь светится.

Потому что прямо сейчас он был всем. Он был всеми слоями бытия, связанный со всем и всеми в гигантскую паутину чувств, и звуков, и знаний. И он понял, чем же он обладал, и до чего просто, ну до чего же просто пресытиться такой силой.

Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и ослабил контроль над своей магией, позволяя ей скользнуть внутрь и устроиться прямо у него под кожей. На миг он почувствовал себя слепым, когда все чувства словно отрезало, едва он оборвал связь: виды и звуки мира не были больше его ощущениями. Ноги его не держали, знание, понимание, что он может сделать, опьяняло.

Он опустился на колени в грязь и глубоко задышал, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, позволяя бурлящей крови успокоится, дрожи стихнуть, избавляясь от всех остатков пьянящего импульса, позволяя всем ритмам собственного смертного тела восстановить контроль.

Потом, почувствовав уверенность, что сможет встать, он спустился с холма назад, к Камелоту.

- Да, Гаюс, я понимаю, - сказал Мерлин.


End file.
